


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, do you like the Panic! At The Disco reference? haha, what the hell am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo throws some crazy parties when his parents are away but he never imagined he'd see anything crazy the morning after. </p><p>Based off a Tumblr Weird Meet AU "‘I found you on the roof of my house passed out with a black eye holding a fire extinguisher".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first stab at writing for this fandom and I also apologize for any spelling errors!

The sun shone through the slits of his curtains. He rolled over to the side, feeling little motivation to start his day. It’s Saturday, what could he possibly have to do on a day like today? He barely lifted his head up to see what time it was: 8:45A. It was early but might as well, he thought to himself. Stretching his arms out, Kylo got out of bed and went downstairs to check out the aftermath of last night. 

Kylo Ren was known for throwing ragers at his house. His parties were always the talk of the school come Monday morning. He mainly threw such wild parties to piss off his parents, particularly his dad. He was the antithesis of the rich, spoiled brat. His parents didn’t understand why he was so moody, no one did. Kylo didn’t expect anyone to understand him. Except for his late grandfather, how he wished he could be there for him at times. 

As he came down the stairs, he nearly slipped on a red plastic cup. He caught his balance on the banister, kicking the cup out of his way. It felt damp when he stepped down but that was something he can do later. How many people were here last night? He would see so many faces come by. Most of the time, he just kept to himself, sticking with Phasma, his closest friend. She normally stuck around until the next morning but she wasn’t anywhere to be found. 

Kylo heard a thud coming from the roof. Startled, he looked around to see if anyone else was here. Was he hearing things? No, he was definitely not hearing things. He went back upstairs into his room. He drew the curtains open and opened the window. He looked out at the yard, cursed under his breath about the toilet paper on the trees, and looked up at the roof. 

There was a foot sticking out. Was it a dummy or a person? Kylo hoped it was former of the two. Opening the window all the way, he started to climb up on the roof. He had gone up on his roof many times before, particularly after heated arguments with his dad. After a spat, he’d just march up to his room, climb out the window and just lay there, looking up at the night sky. Kylo looked down at the guy that had passed out on his rooftop. His hair was crimson red and his face so delicate. He had quite a shiner on his left eye. Wonder if the fire extinguisher had anything to do with it? 

Hux had recently transferred from a prep school. He was on the debate team, very quiet and kept to himself. When not preparing speeches and closing arguments, he could be seen smoking underneath the bleachers during gym class. He didn’t know anyone at his new school and just happened to be in the neighborhood when he came by Kylo’s place. He certainly heard plenty of people talk about how crazy his parties were and figured why not?

He didn’t know how much he drank last night. Hux lost count after the sixth shot he downed with a very tall girl called Phasma. She could drink anyone under the bus and not go down. Hux was feeling lightheaded and needed to go somewhere. Unfortunately, that didn’t work for him when he accidentally bumped into someone and spilled a drink on their jersey. It was one big misunderstanding gone wrong and before he knew it, Hux was down on the ground with a black eye, trying to get back up. He shouldn’t have challenged that football player to a fist fight. What was he thinking? 

Hux avoided the football player for the rest of the night. Or, at least, he thought he could. But just as the night was dying down, the two of them spoted each other from across the room and the football player was ready for round two. Hux had to think quick and hide somewhere. But where? The basement was his first choice. He went into the linen closet but found that it was being occupied by a couple. To avoid any awkward confrontation, he grabbed the fire extinguisher that was by the closet, closing the door for the two lovebirds and went back up the stairs. As soon as he got back up, he was found once again. The only way for Hux to go was up. Once he got up the stairs, he ran into the first room he saw and locked the door. As the football player pounded on the door and cursed, Hux was making his way up on the roof. He wasn’t sure how he made up there by himself while he held a fire extinguisher under his arm but he somehow managed. Soon it was late and Hux had no way of getting back home. He figured he might as well call it a night and slept rather peacefully on top of the roof, spooning the fire extinguisher. 

“Hey, hey!” 

Hux felt someone kick his side. Stirring, he just held the fire extinguisher closer to him and didn’t move. Kylo wasn’t having any of this. The first time, he was being nice but this was ridiculous. What kind of person sleeps on a fucking roof? 

“Wake up, asshole!” 

Kylo gave another kick to Hux’s side. This time he moved and rolled over. What towered over him was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. His long, raven hair brushed back behind his ears. His piercing eyes. He was probably ripped underneath that ratty MCR t-shirt, Hux thought to himself. So this was Kylo Ren. Hux had seen Kylo in gym and sometimes found himself starring while he worked out. But anytime they made eye contact with one another, he had to dart out. Now they were finally face to face but not the way he pictured it. Shit, gotta be cool, Hux thought. After all, he was just a stranger on the most gorgeous guy’s roof. For all Kylo knew, Hux could’ve been some robber that broke into his house. 

“How did you get up here?” Kylo asked surly. 

“Uh…I, uh…” 

Hux tried to come up with the words but his mind was drawing a blank. Here he was, a young man who could recite closing arguments in his sleep and he can’t even come up with how he ended up on Kylo’s roof. 

“I got in a fight,” Hux said. 

“Well, I can see that from your eye. With whom?” 

“Whom?’ 

Kylo rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time for this. There was toilet paper in the yard and he had to clean it up soon. 

“Yes, who assaulted you?” 

“I don’t know. Some football player.” 

Kylo knew exactly who it was. Greg. Always a jerk and yet he still came to his parties. Kylo made a mental note regarding what to do with him next time they crossed paths. 

“Okay, but what are you doing with that fire extinguisher?” 

Hux looked at the fire extinguisher and then back up at Kylo. Man, his face had to have been chilsed out of marble, Hux thought to himself. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Where did you get it?” 

“From your basement.” 

“So you got into a fight, went in my basement to steal my fire extinguisher, and then came up here to..?” 

“I had to get away from him. So I came up here.” 

Kylo couldn’t believe him. Part of him wanted to throw this guy off the roof for being such an imbicile but another part of him wanted to take this guy inside and give him some cereal. 

Kylo couldn’t deny this guy was very handsome. He had seen him around under the bleachers during gym class. He thought Hux was too cool to hang out with a guy like him. Everyone, including Phasma, found Hux to be a bit stuck up, but Kylo thought maybe there was more to him. It was so strange for the two of them to be in such a predicament as this. Poor guy probably just wanted to have a good time and look where that took him. Still, what asshole tries to steal a fire extinguisher? 

“I’m Hux.” 

“Kylo.” 

“I know, it’s your place. So where’s that tall girl you hang around with?” 

“Phasma? Not sure. She probably had something this morning. She left her jacket here.” 

“Yeah. So, uh…I feel bad for sleeping on your roof.” 

“Could’ve been worse.” 

“And you look like you have a lot to clean up. Do you mind if I…help?” 

“Sure.” 

From that point on, it was to be the start of something new. Secretly, they were both excited to be in the company of the other. Neither one was going to be the first to admit but in time, their feelings would soon be projected. For now, this was a chance for what their relationship could be…right after they retrieve the fire extinguisher that Hux had accidentally dropped into the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback! You can also find me on Tumblr @coopershangover


End file.
